Death and Dreams
by Animelily
Summary: AU. Omi starts having weird dreams about being a trained assassin. Potential Omi/Nagi. ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. Wish I did. *opens wallet* darn.  
  
Potential Pairing: Omi/Nagi and a little Nagi/Tot  
  
Warnings: For now, none. Cept terrible grammer. And maybe Omi taking a shower ^_^ *fangirls squeal "NAKKI OMI!!! WAIII!"* o_o;; er…well he needs to bathe sometime, or he'll smell.  
  
Notes: This is my first Weiss fic. I hope it's good. ^_^ Reviews are nice. I don't even care if it's a flame. It'd give me a good idea on whether I should stick to just playing with photoshop for artistic expression @_@  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moon is beautiful. Full and expanding it's white glory as if it was just calling for all the cats in the world to stare from their porches and recognize it's bright defiance against the night. Silhouetting against its light sat a boy. The silent air soothing all the creatures of the night and day. All but the lone lithe figure. He stood tense, anticipating something. The something he is not sure. He turns his face away from the moon's light down from his perch in his tree eyeing the ground below him. Silently as a cat he hops down and sprits through the forest passing trees and jumping over various woody obstacles. Reaching behind his back he pulls a crossbow from his pack and without a glance at the weapon, he loads it. As quickly as he started running he halts. Without a pant he raises his weapon to the darkness.  
  
"You can come out now. I know you're there"  
  
Light pools around the face of another boy as he steps out of the shadows. His dark turtleneck and pants make him appear as if he was only a shadow demon manifesting a head and hands. As he raises his face revealing his eyes the first boy falters. His crossbow starts to lower but he catches himself and raises it back to its initial position; aiming right for his foe's heart.  
  
"Why do you haunt me? Why?" Tears fall from his smiling face but his bow never moves. "I need to know…"  
  
His dark and silent foe raises his hand and the crossbow starts to move; pulled by an unknown source. Yet not pulled away from him, but closer. Teary eyed he refuses to let go of his weapon and grabs on being pulled along, closer and closer to his dark enemy. The very tip never veers from its aim. Millimeters from the dark enemy's chest it halts. The boys are face to face. Nose to nose. Breath to breath. Glare to glare. The silence holds and even the crickets have no voice.  
  
"Every night, it's the same. We're the same. What do you want to say? Please! Just don't be silent this time! Say something! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he screams.  
  
"Kill me." The dark foe speaks.  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Omi hits his alarm clock and pulls the covers over his head. His blinks away his sleep and sighs. "These dreams are getting really annoying. Why can't I have normal dreams about sex or something. Maybe I can convince the school board it's insanity and get out of that English final." He mentally slurs as he rolls out of his bed hitting the carpet below.  
  
"Kill me. What's that supposed to mean. It sounds like he's having problems with finals too." Omi chuckles. But his mental snickering ebbs and turns to scowling as he pulls himself off of the floor and steps into the bathroom.  
  
"What's it all supposed to mean. I swear if it's one of those weird past life things I'm going to laugh till my insides hurt. Me? An assassin? That's a laugh. James Bond the genki." He rationalizes as he pulls off his PJs and steps into the shower.  
  
"Maybe I just need a girlfriend or something. The stress must be getting to me. And every night too! *sigh* Oh well. That's life I suppose. Put on a smile and deal." Omi does just that as he steps out of his quick shower and starts towel drying his bob-cut hair. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, Omi checks his grin. "Yup. Just put on a smile and deal…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Animelily: Ok. It's a beginning. o_o; er….yup. Tell me what you think and if it's good I might actually add a plot *gasp*  
  
^_^ but I know how rare I review others. ^ ^;; But just help me out here. Onegai Desuuu! _ *bows* 


End file.
